Que le grand plop me plip
by Amliudo
Summary: Une histoire zarb


he Prom

By Sara

This is a strange story of what the prom can be like if a guy is not too careful in how he deals with his girlfriend.

Hi, my name is Mike, or so I think it used to be. Anyways, that is getting far to ahead of myself. Let me start by telling you a little story about me, which leads me to where I am now. In the end you will see why it is that I am sitting here writing this down, if even I can help one person.

Anyways, like I said, my name is Mike, Michael Harvick, but to my friends I was just Mike. I am an 18-year-old, 5 ft 11 in tall 200 lb, average guy with blonde hair and blue eyes. It is nearing the end of my senior year now, quite cool to finally be out of this school world in a few weeks. Next stop the real world, with a slight delay in college, if I get accepted, if not, off to find a job to get some money to pay for night classes at the local community college. I am pretty smart, just not a straight A book-smart kind of student. I am more of a B and C kind of guy. Also, I lack any athletic skills and was not born to the richest family in the world, so I was on my own for college.

Well, as I said, it is near the end of my senior year, which means it is time for the senior prom. I was all set to go, had everything set up. You see where I go to school, you need to register for this prom thing in like December, and have the date then, because they wanted to make sure the dance hall could seat us all. This was such a small school, that we only got to go to a prom as a senior, we could ask anyone mind you, but one person had to be in the graduating senior class. I think this whole thing really is a set up by the school. If you get into any trouble, your suspended from the prom, so they have you trapped into behaving from December until three weeks before graduation. By the time the prom is over, you have two weeks of review classes, a week of finals, and the graduation festivities. So by their rules, you're trapped.

Anyways, I digress. So where was I, ah yes, December getting ready for the prom, I had the girl, the tux, the rented limo with the friends, the tickets and all the plans made. All of my money that I earned over the summer was now tied up in this event, but hey, it is only money right and how many times does a guy get to go to his Senior Prom in his school lifetime.

I guess now is the time that I should explain more about what happened at this time, since I am being vague, so if you do not mind, I will give you some more background as to why I am broke and bored right now.

I am kind of a loner now days, ever since me and Missy split apart. It was for the best at that time, she was great, but a little too much effort to make things work with her. But since we split, I was without a date for the prom. However this is kind of funny because the reason we split up was because of this damn prom and my choice in a date. I hate it when a plan so carefully laid out in my head blows up so miserably in my face. But hey, you think I would have learned by now, if it can go wrong, for me it will go wrong.

Missy, like I said before was great. She was a 15-year-old sophomore and we started dating over the previous summer when I really got to know her. She is a goddess, petite, about 5ft 2in tall and weighs like about 110 lbs. She has an awesome body, nice firm 34 C cup breast (I got to take her bra off a few times) with large, dark, perky nipples, nice firm round ass, and no extra fat anywhere on her body. She has an unbelievably perfect waist, which really shows off the beautiful navel ring. She has deep red hair that hangs to about the middle of her back; two of the nicest deep green eyes; perfectly plump, kissable lips; and the cutest face you ever seen. She loved to show off her legs and would avoid wearing pants unless it was absolutely necessary considering them to be a plague. It would be very common that she would wear skirts, shorts, skorts or nice dresses, anything to keep her legs visible since she felt that it made her look taller. It really was that she felt compelled to wear heels with the skirts so in essence she was a little taller in a skirt, but I knew she used the heels with the skirt as an excuse, because she would have worn the heels with jeans, but that was too trashy in her opinion. She also knew I loved her in nylons, so she frequently wore panty hose or tights with the pair of nice heels or sandals. She also never wore anything but silk or lace when it came to the bras and panties, no cotton for her because she said it was to plain and rough on her delicate skin. And the cut of those panties, nothing but thongs or g-strings always riding the crack of her beautiful bottom, and nice sexy under wire bras producing the ultimate in her cleavage department.

She had the goods, and knew how to show them off in her attire. She says she dresses like this to force people to underestimate her; she loved to make people eat their first opinions of her. She was also really smart, so her being this hot made her the perfect girl in the universe. Did I mention she was the captain of the JV Cheerleading squad. God, I am an idiot, why do I let my mind think sometimes...

So what could be wrong with her, she was perfect right? Everything was perfect, except the prom. I think back to in now, and I know I was being stupid, but at the time, I had a point to prove. She was 2 years younger than me, and she was not to good of friends with the people I was going with, actually they hated her because when she walked into a room, all eyes were on her. Also her mom and dad were really strapped for cash after some rough months at their business. So when it came to prom time, I was ready to ask a friend and was going to tell Missy that we would go together to hers. I did not think she would want to go because of all of those reasons. Well, things got messy here. Why is it with women and proms? It has to be my curse.

I had the date, a friend from my Church, Becky. She was not as pretty as Missy. She was average in the looks, had nice B cup breasts, a nice smile and nice blonde hair. How do I know her bra size? I wore it at a church sleep over on a dare. I also wore her skirt and blouse, let me just say the only good thing about that was since the bra was on me, it could not be on her...

So why would I go with Becky instead of Missy, Becky was 18, had a red gown from her last year prom at her school where no one from my school had seen her and she actually got along with some of my friends and their dates, so we were set. So I got the tickets, for Becky and me in December thinking things would be ok.

So, I figured I better tell Missy about this plan, dumb me, why did I not think things through better. I gave her a call and told her I needed to talk to her about the prom. So when I got to her house and she was bouncing all around the den. She was so happy about the prom, she ran me up to her sister's room, since her sister was away at college Missy was using it as her "prom dressing room." I just finished telling her I was going to the prom with Becky from church as we entered the room and she showed me the dress she had run out and bought and god it was beautiful. It was a sleeveless long emerald green gown that had a long slit on the leg and a cut in the navel to show off her new emerald ring. It had some lace work on the bust area and had some nice white gloves with it. On the floor she had a pair of green strapy-sandals with a five-inch stiletto heel and nice little bows on them. I was mortified. She even bought a new sexy bra and thong, and a garter belt for the new stockings. She ran out of the room and told me to get the hell out of there and never come back.

What do I do? Becky had the red gown and heels from last year and already had the time off from work. Missy just got the new gown and spent a lot on it and the accessories, but I was not planning on taking her there. Well now everything was clear since she would never talk to me again. I just hoped that when I went to college, maybe then I would escape my stupidity.

So things stayed like this for the next five months. Becky would talk to me every week at church about the prom. She was excited about going. She unlike Missy was more of a Tom Boy. This Prom was a once in a blue moon event where someone might even see her in a dress. You might laugh, but counting the skirt I wore, she had three. One of which she considered her mini skirt, which came to about two inches below her knees.

Missy on the other hand had avoided me like pants. I to her was another plague. She never returned the dress because it was custom modified for her figure, so she was stuck with it until her own prom. She had saved so much money the previous summer from her lifeguarding job and baby-sitting gigs to get this gown to make the night special for me. But I had been a blind macho jerk and had ruined everything. Had Becky been more of the sensitive type, or had I had other female friends, someone might have told me to try to patch things up with Missy.

So lets fast-forward in time to the fateful week in May before the prom. On Monday, things got worse. It was probably because I was asking myself last night what could possibly get worse that it had to happen. Becky had to go away to her grandparents' house; her grandfather was dying, so her family was going to be there with her grandmother. She did not know when she was coming back, but it would not be in time for the Prom on Saturday.

Next, my parents had to go out of the country. Some big business deal in Japan, and my dad has to get it done this week or he loses a lot of money with the company. So I am here, alone. So this really sucks. No date and no parents here even if I did have one. So, I have almost all of my money tied up in this, what do I do now?

Well, now it is Friday, I decided that I would be going Stag, not going to tell anyone there. I will just say things fell through last minute and try to find a hot girl in the same boat as myself so that I do not look like a big loser alone. So after school, I went home and just sat down to waste the night away in front of the TV. This will be ok, I will be at the prom, find a girl there, who knows. I have a hotel room, so it should be ok. Damn, this sucks...

Sitting there on the couch self loathing, I decide to cheer myself up and go to check my email, maybe I got some more of those porn emails, I so love those. Even if they are all censored up and all. So I booted up the computer and logged onto the Internet. I have to turn that AIM auto start off, because it is so annoying. So as I go to close it, I get an IM from Missy.

RedheadMissy: So I have heard a rumor.

Miketheman: oh?

RedheadMissy: Your solo for the prom. It true?

Miketheman: well, um, yes, I should have never asked her, I should have asked you from the start Missy.

RedheadMissy: It is ok, I am fine with it, but it stinks that you put all that money into the prom and cannot even go...

Miketheman: Missy, I know it is awful late, but if you still have your dress... Would you go with me? Please?

RedheadMissy: Well, I am not sure, you did dump me for an older woman...

Miketheman: Please, I will do anything for you, please!!

I am begging you.

RedheadMissy: Anything? Well ok, but I will take you up on the offer. Your parents are away tonight through Monday right?

Miketheman: Yes, so you want to come over?

RedheadMissy: Ok, I will bring my stuff over, my parents do not mind, they are out this weekend, their anniversary. Miketheman: ok, well, then I will see you soon.

So I logged off, and decided to get ready to have some company. I took a quick shower. Just needed to look my best, I need to work this, and then the money will not be a big loss. What did she mean she would take me up on the offer? Hmm, guess I will just have to wait and see...

About an hour after our online conversation, she shows up at my place. We chat for a while, and then she asks me where to put her things. She hangs them up in my closet, and then we fool around for a while. Things get wild, and then we fall asleep in each other's arms on my parents bed.

When I awoke, I was startled, and then I remember that Missy and me made up last night, or so I thought. So when she woke up, we kissed some more. She got out of bed and went to the bathroom, when she came back she said I should shower now. So I went in and took my shower and when I dried off, I came out and sat on the bed next to her. She put her arms around me and kissed me passionately.

Then she went to her things and brought over two bags. She sat down and told me I would have to do something really special to make things up to her. I would have to make her look great at the prom, and had to promise that I would. So I promised, that sounded like an easy enough of an order, to make her look great. I am a great guy and she is with me, so I said whatever she wants me to do, I will do it.

So she asked me to take off my shirt. What the hell I thought must be a little more pre prom warm up stuff. So I took it off. She then handed me the smaller of the bags, and said I should reach in.

So what the heck, I did as she asked and pulled out a weird necklace. It looked like a piece of costume jewelry. Jokingly I said to her 'jeez, I thought I was supposed to be the one that buys the jewelry for you.' She laughed and insisted I put it around my neck. So I did. I looked at it; it was pretty cheap looking, had some angel on the medallion or something on it, but it was hard to maker out. Looked really cheesy was what I was thinking.

Next she gave me the next bag, it contained her bra from last night. So I pulled it out and looked it over, very nice I said. She insisted I put that on. I protested, but she said I promised to do whatever she said unconditionally, and she said I did put on Becky's bra before. So, what the heck, it was her and me alone, and it was her bra, which meant if I was wearing it, she had none on. Cool.

She showed me how to fasten it in front and slide it around. It looked funny on me, since it was meant for her, so the cups really did not get filled by me properly. She said I should put the medallion into the right cup, to fill it out a little, what the heck, if it floats her boat, there must be something in this for me so, eh.

Wow that was one heck of a shock, must have charged myself up on the rug with static electricity or something because when I put the medallion in the cup, I got a jolt. But it was weird, instead of just shocking my hand, I felt the jolt throughout my whole body. Maybe it was because of how weird I felt being in a bra, the second time around.

As I sat there, she just looked at me and started to giggle. I was thoroughly confused now. What was she laughing at; she wanted me to wear the stupid thing. I looked down, and then it hit me, something was not right. I spoke up and asked her what was happening to me, but that was not my voice. I ran to the mirror and stared in disbelief. I was shrinking, and my legs were hairless, but shapelier. And, my hair, it was darker, almost reddish. And, my lips, they were puffier than before, and my nose had defiantly shrunk. I turned around and was shocked to see my ass sticking out as far as it was, I looked like Missy. I looked down and sure enough, her bra was a perfect fit. One hour later, I was Missy, or at least I looked like her identical twin, except I was the one in a bra, she was wearing her robe. I was so stuck on looking at the mirror, I never felt Missy take back the necklace, so I was even more surprised for what came next.

I turned around to see myself sitting on the bed, holding onto my penis. What the hell is going on here I demanded of her. She smiled back and said, simple, I was not good enough for you, so now you will have to make me good enough for you.

She then grabbed me and kissed me deeply, god my nipples were hardening and my pussy was wet. What, my nipples and pussy, it was too much and I almost fainted. She sat me down on the bed and went to her stuff. She came back with a nice blue thong that matched the bra, and a nice blue wrap dress. She then instructed me to put them on while she got me some hose and shoes. I looked in the mirror and realized I had her navel ring in, and her earrings, I did pass out before. Damn it, this was too much. She gave me a new pair of hose and her sexiest 4 in heels. She said I should practice before tonight.

What? Tonight, I was going to be her tonight. So I asked her what this was about and why I was in her body now. She explained she was heart broken when I dumped her that night. She went online and met a guy that had changed his life with a necklace, so he sent it to her after she agreed to pay for it.

It was a magic necklace, the fabled Medallion of Zulo, 'never heard of it' I said. She told me that it would change a person wearing it into the last wearer of an article of clothing. So since it was her bra, I became her. She told me that it was not permanent, and she would reverse it if I made her look great at the prom, and afterwards at the hotel room, shit she found the key, it was supposed to be a surprise when we were going out.

So what could I do, she was me, a lot more powerful then my current form, so I agreed with her plan. I had a hair appointment and a manicure in the early afternoon. After that I came back to my place where she helped me get into her gown.

The gown was so tight up top, and made my boobs even bigger with the push up miracle bra. God it felt amazing. The dress was so tight until it got past my waist. Then it flared a little. It felt so strange when I walked. The feeling was amazing. It also was a new experience to hear my footsteps as such an audible click from these heels. Apparently since it was her body that I was in, this outfit felt right on me. I was a little scared that I could walk in the shoes with no problem, like a pro, and even knew how to fix dress when I sat down. And then when I was sitting, I crossed my legs like I had seen her do so many time, she said that it was a natural side effect of the change, since the body maintains the "knowledge" of a persons mannerisms, I just inherited them with her body. I was a little sickened when I thought more of what that could imply, she knew exactly how to send me into orbit when we fooled around, did that mean I know had the abilities to be the best cock sucker and cheerleader all in one body. But I could not remember how to do any of those things, hell I could not remember how to cross my legs like this, and it was apparent when I tried to, she told me to just relax, and my body would know what to do.

After I was done daydreaming in front of the mirror, she put the new emerald stud into my navel and had me wear the garter belt clasped to the stockings under the thong. She insisted it was for easier access and winked when she said that. She then had me fix my makeup by her instructions. Again, the more I tried to do it, the worse it looked, so I gave up and in the end my hands expertly applied lipstick, mascara, blush, eye shadow and had my face angelic, like I had done this a million times.

Then I sat there while she got into my tux. I was surprised how she was able to concentrate, because whenever I smelled her perfume, I was hard down there, some how it either did not bother her, or maybe it is true, that women just do not think of sex as often as men do. I know if that were me in that tux, seeing Missy put on that gown, I would have been pitching a tent a long time ago.

After that long dressing process, we kissed a little, and she told me that if I was a good girl tonight, tomorrow I would be my former manly self. She put the medallion in the mail to herself at her house so I could not use it myself later that night. Damn, oh well one night, as long as I did not kill myself with these heels, I would be ok. Right? But as I said, it was her body, and these heels as high as they were, felt right. To tell you the truth, it actually hurt to wear something other than heels, must be shrunken tendons from so many years in high heels. The price of being beautiful. I just have to stay calm, and let my body flow the way it knows how too.

Well, we went to the prom, and after dinner, we danced, I saw the other girls leaving their shoes at the table, so I bent down to follow suit. Missy bent down besides me and said if I took them off now, I would have another chance to wear them to the formal in the winter. So I left them on, hey it could be worse, one girl had these seven-inch stiletto heels with glass like platforms. She slipped and broke her leg big time. Would not be walking for graduation day. Also, when she went down, her dress split big time, a lot of people got a show, and a lot of people captured the moment. She would be in the yearbook as most likely to take her clothes off for money... Poor girl, she was branded for life by one mistake at the prom.

Missy and I danced a lot. The slow dances were intense, being in her strong arms, rubbing against my sensitive chest, with a long gown swaying at my feet. Even when she was tired, I was left to dance with other guys, and girls. I even danced with the girls gym instructor that liked girls a little to much, not fun. I did the YMCA, Electric Slide, Achy Breaky, The Train, the Macarena and the Hustle. I had her dance skills and the flexibility in this body. By the end of the night, I forgot I was artificially height enhanced by these shoes, and surprisingly never injured a guy with them. The worst part was the guy that kept feeling me up when we danced, I got him back though by telling his date that mister touchy feely was interested in me and wanted to wear my dress. Mister touchy feely got my version of his wish that night, as his girlfriend was secretly a dominatrix, and was afraid if she told him she would have lost him. It is amazing what you can learn in the girls' bathroom.

Well, after midnight, 4 hours of dancing, it was over, we went to have a little party of our own in the hotel rooms upstairs. She had me put on this real sexy bustier set she bought at some lingerie store back in December. It was sexy, strapless and had garter straps. Nice hose, some sexy heeled slippers. We had some fun that night. The panty hose felt great though, but god she was rough on my tits, guess I will have to be more careful with her from now on because this payback was a bitch.

The next day, we awoke to the TV alarm we set to see the news to see if we were on from the Prom Last night. Instead we awoke to the news anchor talking about some weird guy robbing a mailbox in my neighborhood, and all the contents were gone. No mail as of 3 o'clock yesterday afternoon was around. WHAT!!

We got dressed as fast as possible in what we had brought to change in. My only clothing option was the blue wrap dress from yesterday with the pumps from yesterday. As far as underwear, my only option was what I wore to the prom, god I looked hot.

We rushed to get home to her house to check the mail. Tons of junk mail, but no necklace, then it hit me, I was stuck. I looked over to see my former body bawling his eyes out. He kept repeating he was so sorry, it was just supposed to be for one night. As a test to see if I really still loved her.

Things stayed the same for us. We were now stuck; so we had to make the best of it. We looked online and found tons of stories of people wasting their lives trying to find the medallion to fix things. But what could we do? We looked for other options, those available did not sound good. Some involved dangerous black magic. Some involved painful surgery that at best could make us appear to be of our natural genders. Suicide was out of the question, we could not kill ourselves, we had to go on and make the best of it all. It would be something really different and unique for the both of us.

Well here is an update on our lives since that day. Mike graduated later that month and not being ready for college got a job at a company in the town, doing really good now, assistant manager and down to 150 lbs and very athletic Missy, she had two more years to go there at school, but did really good, almost like she had those classes before. She made the varsity Cheerleading squad and even became the captain the senior year. Her body continued to mature, ended up wearing a 36DD bra to her senior prom (as you can guess, she needed a new gown, and it was a good thing she wore the other one when she had a chance to) where she and Mike were the queen and king. She stayed close to Mike after college and they married a year latter.

It is said by some that they have this weird room that is like hidden from everyone to see, where they get to play dress up in each other's clothing. I guess that is how they remember the old days. Weird huh. Must be some sort of folk tale. Why would we do that? If you think about it, Missy got just as bad of the end of this deal as Mike. Missy now cannot wear dresses, skirts, skorts or shorts like she had now that she is Mike. She considered pants to be as bad as a plague. One she now suffers. And Mike, his body had adjusted to always be in it, plus Missy only had feminine clothing at her house. So they both were stuck.

Melissa befriended that Mister touchy feely, the following year he was attending school in dresses, he regretted that night just as much as Mike and Missy.

Well, that guy that stole the mail they caught him a few weeks after the incident, he had sent the mail somewhere, but was never going to talk. Apparently the necklace never showed up anywhere, and the guy that they caught always claimed something about being a rich woman, but who would believe that? The woman he claims to have been now is one of the most popular lesbian porn stars. She has an unnaturally natural body. It looks as if she has to have implants, but she even went so far as to have a doctor test them on live TV to show the world her breasts as large as they might be, were all hers.

A little note from Mike about that blasted Necklace. Some people might consider it a toy or a curse. I see it as a piece of fate. It comes into our lives and really tests us. It makes life new again and interesting. I know the effects of it on my life were harsh at first, but in the end I have a better life as Missy than I could have ever as Mike. I also think that the reason one can never tempt fate twice is that there is some mysterious force guiding this necklace to its next owner.


End file.
